


Fair Play

by rockhoochie



Series: Hunt Hard, Play Harder [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: After days of teasing her before giving her what she needed, Dean's girl takes the reins and gives him a taste of his own medicine.





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge for me - normally my Dean is the one calling the shots! It was fun to write, to explore the dominant side of this unnamed female character. There's a teensy bit of fluff at the end, not enough to where I thought a tag would be justified. No form of protection is used - please wrap it up in real life! As always, comments and concrit are welcome. If you found yourself enjoying this, a kudos will make my heart sing! Thank you for reading!

Tapping the leather tip of the riding crop against my palm, I drank in the glorious sight of a desperate, naked Dean Winchester seated in front of me.  I had stashed three long, black silk scarves in my gear bag; Two fastened each of his ankles around the legs of a cheap Formica dining chair I had positioned near the foot of our bed. The third bound his wrists behind him, the ends knotted around a slat in the chair’s back.

With his arms pulled back, his chest looked even broader, accentuating the hard roundness of his pecs. His thick, firm thighs flexed as he writhed against the silk around his ankles. The tip of his solid, erect cock was already glistening with pre-cum, and every thick vein that pulsed beneath the thin skin of his shaft seemed to scream with a furious demand for attention.

Dean’s gleaming jade eyes roamed over every part of my body - every part he could see, anyway. I had put on the lingerie set I had packed on the off chance I’d actually get to wear it. A lacy, black corset-style top with thin shoulder straps hugged against my upper body, giving my breasts just the right amount of lift. A meager, matching thong showed off the curves of my ass, and garter straps dangling from the corset hooked to the tops of sheer black stockings. Onyx ankle-strap heels that I normally reserved for my fake FBI getup provided me with a few inches of height and finished the ensemble. I had to admit, I felt like a fucking goddess standing in front of him. 

Dean’s tongue curled over the bottom lip of his gaping mouth. 

“Jesus Christ, kitten,” he gawked. “You look...” 

I lifted my knee and placed the ball of my heeled foot on the open space between his legs and smirked. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

He pulled against his restraints with a disgruntled sneer. 

“This ain't fair, baby girl…”

“Oh, you think this isn't fair?” 

I trailed the leather flap of the riding crop against his stubbled cheek, under his chin, down his throat and sternum. Flashing him a wicked smile, I let the crop travel lower, delighting in the way his stomach tensed as the leather made its way to one of his thighs.

“You know,” I continued, “I've been thinking long and hard about what to do with you.” 

“Have you, now?”

“Waking me up in the middle of the night, three nights in a row, fucking me with your fingers but not letting me come…” I gave the side of his thigh a smack with the crop. “And you actually have the nerve to say this isn't fair?” 

Dean grinned widely, his eyes smoldering with anticipation. 

“How ‘bout you untie me and let me give you what you need?” he offered, smooth and deep, with a touch of that Kansas twang that surfaced any time he was filled with intensity. 

Sliding my foot off the chair and placing the riding crop on the bed behind me, I circled around behind him. 

I placed my hands on his shoulders, sliding my palms down to his chest. With my thumbs and forefingers, I teased each of his nipples as I brushed my lips against his ear. 

“And what - exactly - is it you think I need, Winchester?”

He pushed into my touch, biting back a groan.

“You need my cock, kitten. That's all you ever need.” 

“I think it’s adorable that you think that.” 

Swiftly, I removed my hands from his chest and grasped a handful of his hair. He hissed as I pulled back abruptly, his throat taut. I latched my mouth on the curve of his neck, sucking his skin hard and giving him a nip with my teeth. As he moaned and twisted in his seat, I brought my lips back up to his ear. 

“I may be a slut for your cock,” I snarled, “but don’t think for one second that you’re not a greedy little whore for my pussy. What you _should_ think about is how lucky you are that I let you play with it.” 

Releasing my grip on his hair, I wandered back in front of him. His skin was flushed, a sheen of sweat glistening on his brow, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

Steadying myself with one hand on his freckle-dusted shoulder, I bent forward to wrap my fingers around his erection. 

“Do you ever stop being hard for me?” I derided. 

“Not when you torture me like you have been.” 

I snickered. The entire trip back to the motel, I had entertained myself by muttering filthy propositions to him with my hand between his legs. I would stroke him intermittently and slowly, treating him to a flick of my tongue around the head of his cock every so often. Once we were back at our motel I had ordered him to strip, tied him up, and left him to watch Casa Erotica 16 for a good half hour while I got myself ready.

“Isn't it frustrating, _sweetheart_?” I taunted as I pumped him gently in my hand, grazing my thumb across the head of his cock. “Isn't it so very irritating when you're being driven towards that finish line only to have the brakes put on?” 

His head fell back with a low groan as he rocked his hips in a silent plea for me to stroke him faster. 

I released my grip on him without warning, leaving him panting, aching, and grunting through gritted teeth. 

“What is it, Dean?” I asked him flippantly, licking his drop of pre-come off my thumb. “Is there something you want? Something you need?”

“Please kitten…” Dean mumbled, sounding slightly defeated.

“Please what?” 

“Please let me fuck you.” 

Picking up the riding crop, I smacked his other thigh. Keeping my voice low and dangerous I chided, “You’re going to have to earn that, little Squirrel.” 

A deep, wanton groan poured from his chest as his cock twitched, either from my words or from the sting of the whip. 

I bit my lower lip with a smile, bringing the lash of the crop under his chin. “Oh, you like that, huh? Which part - me borrowing Crowley’s little pet name for you, or me causing you a little pain?”

Something seemed to have shifted in his demeanor.  Dean's eyes were glazed over as he gawked at me, his breathing now hard and rapid. The look in his eyes, his thoroughly exposed body, and his silence only emboldened me. 

“Answer me.” I demanded with another smack to his thigh. 

“Both, kitten,” he mumbled. 

“I'll keep that in mind.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed across from him, I parted my legs, opening them wide to trace my finger along the center of my thong.

“I bet you’d love to be doing this to me,” I purred, sliding my hand underneath the fabric. “Touching me, feeling how soaking wet I am already...”

Dean’s groan echoed mine as I slipped two fingers inside of me, dragging them slowly in and out.

I continued tormenting him. “This is what I do when you’re off on hunts without me...don’t need your cock at all.”

Keening, I stared him down as I slipped my fingers against my clit. Touching myself right in front of him without him being able to really see it was unbelievably hot, and I doubted I was going to last long much longer. 

“Can you take off those panties, kitten? Let me watch you work your pretty pussy?” he urged. 

“No. You’re going to sit there and watch me make myself come with my panties on.”  

I pulled my hand out from under the veil of black lace between my legs and gave him an alluring glance. 

“Then maybe, if you’re a good little Squirrel...” I mused as I reached forward, tracing Dean's plush lips with my wet fingertips, “Maybe I’ll let you lick up my cream.”

I stood up, making a show of meandering to the front of the bed. Arranging myself dead center on the mattress, I leaned back against the headboard with my knees up and legs open, making sure to give him a perfect view. His teeth clung to his bottom lip, a look of desperation and desire saturating his gaze. I locked my eyes on his as I let my fingers glide along my collarbone and over the rounds breasts, my other hand wandering its way back to my pulsing core. With a satisfied moan, I pushed my fingers back inside of me, moving them torturously slow to make this last as long as I could.

“Tell me, Dean...What do you suppose I think about when I’m fucking myself?”

“Me?” he asked, his tone almost hopeful.

“Mmm...sometimes…” I answered. “Wanna know who else I think about?” 

“Who, kitten? Tell me.” 

“That tall, gorgeous little brother of yours.”

I expected anything other than the reaction I got from him. I expected stunned silence, a downtrodden frown, an angry snarl. Instead I saw his eyes light up with enthused curiosity while an all but satisfied grin stretched across his face.

“You think about Sam, huh?”

I pressed my soaked fingers against my clit, circling at a slow, steady pace.

“I bet he's a great fuck,” I sighed. “And I’m sure he has a huge, perfect Winchester cock. I think he'd love my pussy wrapped around his enormous dick just as much as you do… What do you think, little Squirrel? 

Dean licked his lips, eyes locked between my legs. A quiet growl rumbled from his chest as I rubbed my clit a little faster, my pleasure heightening as I worked myself towards impending release.

“That's it kitten,” he coaxed, his tone sultry and gravelly.  “Keep thinking about Sam fucking you. Think I haven't told him about what I do to you? How sweet your pussy is? I think he'd would know just what to do with you...How to touch you, lick you, fuck you...Make you come over and over until you beg him to stop... Yeah, he'd wreck your pretty little cunt six ways from Sunday....”

Dean's deep voice narrating the sinful, erotic visions of Sam in my mind only made my fingers move even faster, causing the tightness that had been building deep inside me to finally snap.

“Fuck gonna come... _fuck_!” I shouted as my legs quivered, my back bowing against the headboard as my orgasm rocked me. I leaned back panting for a moment, staring at Dean through my eyelashes as he regarded me with animalistic hunger. 

“Looked like that felt pretty good, kitten,” he grinned. 

“It felt amazing,” I cooed. “I always know how to make myself feel good, but you..." I swung my legs over the bed and rose to my feet, warmth still coursing through my veins. The air in the room felt cool against the drenched lace covering my sex as I strolled my way back to Dean. I ran a hand through his hair tenderly, then tilted his chin upwards with an urge from my finger.  “You were such a good little Squirrel, saying all those naughty things about Sam. Made me come pretty hard.” I praised.  “I think you deserve a little reward for that.” 

I squatted down to untie his ankles from the chair. Once they were free, I rose to loosen the knot around the slats that secured his bound hands behind him.

Dean didn't move a muscle. 

“Kneel,” I commanded. 

He eased himself to his knees in front of me, his hands still bound behind his back, biceps flexing. Grabbing the back of his head, I guided him between my legs. 

“All that talk about your little brother got my panties completely soaked.” I pushed the fabric to the side. “You should clean me up.”

Dean’s rapacious moan seemed to vibrate through my entire body as his thick tongue slipped into my pussy. He licked fast and sucked hard, burying his face in my cunt. It felt so good to finally have him against me. His hot breath on my core and the way his luscious mouth worked on me was incredible - so much so that I just wanted to drop my domineering facade and beg him to fuck me. 

Instead, I reached for the riding crop behind me. Tugging his hair sharply, I gave him a hard smack on his ass.

“I said to clean me up, not make more of a mess with your filthy mouth,” I snapped.

With an unhappy whine, he simply dragged his tongue against the soft skin of my vulva, lapping up my arousal slowly and gently.

“That's a good boy,” I complimented. “Now let's try this again.”

I stepped back, pushing my panties down as far as the garter straps would allow. Using my fingers to spread myself open, I positioned myself in front of his mouth again. 

“Clean up my pussy,” I repeated. “Nice and slow so you get every drop.” 

Dean looked up at me with a winsome gaze, laving softly at the lips of my slit. Terse sighs of gratification floated from his throat against my sensitive skin as he relished my taste, his tongue moving lazily and purposefully. I could feel myself starting to tremble, a new surge of wetness coating my walls.

“Fuck, Dean...your mouth is amazing, you know that?” I sighed, moving my hands to the top of his head, lacing my fingers through his dark blonde hair. 

He hummed in acknowledgement, maintaining his languorous licks against me. I let him continue for what felt like hours, intent on driving us both insane with irretrievable desire. Just as I was about to command him to suck on my clit, I stopped myself and stepped away. 

Trying not to show how worked up I was, I looked down at Dean. He was completely at my mercy.  His dilated pupils glowed with yearning, his immaculate lips and strong chin shimmering with my juices. The tip of his cock was practically leaking, the head having turned a slight shade of purple. Almost feeling sorry for him, I was about to lose control and let him fuck me into the mattress. 

But I’d be damned if I let that happen now. 

Pulling up my thong and picking up the riding crop, I wandered around him, brushing the leather against his skin. When I had come full circle, I lowered myself to my knees in front of him. 

Still grasping the crop, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He opened his mouth for me immediately, inviting me to slide my tongue against his. The taste of myself on his lips only made me kiss him harder, deeper, sucking and biting at his lower lip as wanton moans ripped from his throat. I pulled my mouth away from his, raking my fingernails down his chest. His muscles flexed as he gasped for air, no longer holding back from allowing a chorus of frantic sounds I’d never heard him make to spill from his lungs.

“Tell me how much you want me, Dean,” I demanded, keeping my manner soft and still. 

“Want you so bad, baby girl,” he moaned, his words tumbling quickly from his lips. “Please kitten, let me touch you...wanna touch every part of your gorgeous body, make you feel good...wanna be inside you... make you come...”

I smiled against his lips as I gave him a long, hard kiss before pulling myself to my feet. 

“Stand up, baby,” I said, “I’ll untie those hands now.”

Dean obeyed happily.

Setting the crop on the bed, I quickly un-knotted the silk around his wrists. His hands fell to his sides and I paused, expecting him to turn around and take me in his arms. 

But he remained still, awaiting my instructions.

Fuck this was hot.

Still holding the black restraint in my hand, I leaned into his ear.

“There’s one more thing you're going to do for me,” I told him. 

“Yes, kitten?” 

“You're going to undress me. But...there’s a catch.” 

Reaching over his shoulders, I spread out the black silk before placing it over his eyes and tying the ends together against the back of his head. I stepped back in front of him, placing his hands on my waist and walked a few steps backwards, guiding us toward the bed. Seated on the edge of the mattress, I ran my hands down his forearms and led his palms to my thighs. 

“Shoes first,” I directed. “Then my stockings. One at a time. Then my top, but don’t you dare touch my panties.”

Placing his hands on my knees, Dean lowered himself to his. Before he could start, I raised and bent my knee, pressing the toe of my high heeled shoe against his tattoo.

“And don't just rip things off,” I warned, slowly pressing the slender heel into his chest. “Make this interesting for me.” 

He took my raised ankle in his hands, caressing my skin through my stockings, massaging his way up my calves then sliding his touch back down to the strap of my shoe. I was entranced as he felt for the small buckle, fumbling as he unfastened it with his thick fingers. Placing my shoe behind him, he reached for my other foot, raising my leg and giving it the same treatment as the first. 

Once my heels were off, Dean's palms slid along the finespun fabric up to my thighs, where he wrapped both hands around one, pressing and kneading with a strong but gentle grip. The thrill of his fingers being so close to my aching core made me want to buck my hips forward; I was beyond ready to fuck him senseless, but I wanted to prolong my reign of control over him for as long as I could.

When his fingers brushed against the clip of a garter strap, he unfastened it from the top of my thigh-high. I shifted slightly, allowing him to access and detach the back clip. 

“Can I take this one off now, kitten?” he inquired meekly. 

His demeanor was so damn provocative. Seeing and hearing him like this - soft, willing, almost innocent - simultaneously made my heart melt and my walls clench. I swallowed hard before I answered, determined to keep my voice steady. 

“What a good little Squirrel you are for asking. Yes, you may.” 

With a boyish smile, he hooked his fingers in the top of my stocking. He pulled down delicately, slithering the nylon down my leg and off my foot. He repeated his request for permission before duplicating his sleek actions on my other leg. 

This was starting to kill me, and I had a slight suspicion that he knew it. 

Dean ran his large, rough hands up my torso, the heat of his touch permeating through the mesh of my corset. I stiffened as his deft fingers danced across my covered breasts, searching for the closures. Once he located them he took his time, unfastening each of the tiny hooks with impressive ease, despite his vision being blocked. 

When the last hook was undone he backed away, still on his knees but resting his on his ankles. I rose and slipped the corset off me, then gently lifted the blindfold from his eyes. 

“Stand up,” I prompted, more of a plea than a demand. 

I took his face in my hands, and kissed him softly.

“I think someone's ready for my pussy now,” I murmured against his lips, taking hold of his erection. 

“Kitten, can I do something for you first?” 

I looked into the forest green of his eyes, intense and severe with longing. 

“Depends on what you have in mind.” 

He traced the pad of his finger against my temple, down my jawline. “Let me lick your pussy...let me taste you, fuck you with my tongue, make you feel good...please Kitten, let me…” 

The coarse, gravelly music of his voice resonated through every cell in my body, sending a tingle up the back of my neck and a painful throb straight to my clit.

“All right, baby. Since you did such a good job getting me naked - well, almost,” I said, snapping the waistband of my panties. 

Without hesitation, he hooked his thumbs on my thong and shimmied it down my legs. With his attention elsewhere, I quickly grasped for the riding crop. Once the flimsy lace was around my ankles, I kicked it aside but remained standing in front of him, still and expectant. Dean looked at me eagerly, waiting for me to lie back so he could nestle his head between my legs.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” I clipped impatiently, giving his firm, beautiful ass a whack with the crop.

He flinched at the sting, his eyes squinting as he tried in vain to hold back a grunt.

“Waiting for you to lay back so I can - _ah_!” 

His last word was lost against the leather cracking his backside once more. 

“No, no, no silly boy,” I chided, “ _You_ lay your ass down on that bed. You can eat my pussy, but I'll be riding that pretty face of yours while you're doing it.” 

Dean quickly spread himself out on the center of mattress. I slinked gracefully, cat-like, stopping only to give his painfully ignored cock a long, hot lick from base to tip. He moaned loudly at the touch of my tongue against him, his back arching, hips jutting forward. Grinning at his avidity, I straddled his waist and covered his upper body with warm, open-mouthed kisses. He moaned in response to each brush of my lips against his skin, hissing when I took one of his nipples between my teeth. I crept up further, now straddling his chest. Dipping two of my own fingers inside of me, I coated them with my arousal and shoved them in Dean's mouth.

I was utterly, lecherously worked up. Frenzied with need.  “You want it, little Squirrel? Want my sweet, dripping pussy on your face now?” 

He groaned against my fingers. I pulled them from his mouth and grabbed his chin sharply. 

“I asked you a fucking question. Do you want my pussy?”

“Please, kitten.”

“Gonna fuck me with your mouth? Slide your tongue deep in my cunt and suck on my clit?”

“Yes, kitten.” 

I shifted until I was over his mouth, my knees on either side of his head, keeping my pussy a breath away from his lips. 

“Alright little Squirrel, show me what a good boy you are and make me come all over your face.” 

Dean's arms were wrapped around my thighs in an instant, the coarse scruff on his cheeks scraping my inner thighs. He delved into my wet heat as I cried out with relief, rocking myself against his mouth at a steady pace. His tongue was hot and firm against me, sliding from my entrance through my folds, flattening against my clit. I threw my head back, my sighs and moans weaving with his as he raised his hands to cup my breasts. When he thrusted and twisted his tongue deep inside me, I stilled with a loud wail, gripping his arms to keep myself upright. 

“Dean! Oh my fucking god Dean, yes…” 

He continued twisting and turning his tongue inside me, making it feel as though he was licking every inch of my walls. Every brush of his nose against my clit was propelling me forward to a release that was just out of reach. Knowing just how to read my body, he focused his attention on my pulsing clit, alternating between fast flicks and flat licks. I was sure he could feel my body trembling as the heat in my abdomen surged vehemently. He took my aching bud between his lips and sucked, sending me crashing over the edge as I cried out his name. He kept just the right amount of pressure on me as I came, prolonging my orgasm for as long as he could. I ground against his mouth until the euphoria began to dissipate, slowing my rolling hips as I came down.

As soon as my head stopped spinning, I slid back and straddled his waist, resting my hands on his chest. Dean looked up at me with a glimmer in his eye and a sweet smile on his face.

“Thank you, kitten,” he whispered. 

“Thank me?” I huffed, still trying to catch my breath. “For what?” 

“For letting me make you come.” 

I leaned down and caught his lips in mine, kissing him with unhinged, unbridled passion. 

Looking him deep in his lust-blown eyes, I asked, “You ready to get fucked, little Squirrel?” 

“Please…” 

I took his hard, leaking shaft in my hand and guided him to my entrance. He gasped as I sank on to him slowly, taking him all the way in, contracting my walls around him. 

“One more, Winchester,” I instructed as I began to ride him slowly. “Give me one more. Make me come on your gorgeous dick and then you can have yours.” 

Dean whined, grimacing as I continued my lazy pace, slightly adjusting and moving my hips with every pull of my cunt until I felt him hit that sweet spot deep inside me. I gradually picked up the pace, leaning back and resting my hands on his knees. He thrust up into me, perfectly in tandem with my own movements, hitting my g-spot with fierce consistency. Dean raised his thumb to his lips, wetting it with a lick and pressing it against my clit. The familiar fire in my belly blazed once more, each circle of Dean's thumb and each hit of his cock feeding the flames of white hot ecstasy.

“ _Christ Dean, don't stop, don't you fucking stop..._ ” I sputtered, fucking him harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. 

“Know you're close kitten...that’s it, fuck me hard, ride my cock…” 

His words pushed me over the edge with a scream as I shattered around him, flares of light coruscating beneath my clamped eyelids. Blood rushed to my ears, making every sound that came from Dean seem muffled and far away. 

“Sweetheart, I can't...need to... _FUCK_!” he bellowed as he climaxed, louder and harder than I'd ever seen him come before. His shouts morphed into harsh sob-like cries as I clenched around him, milking him for everything he had to give me. I rode him through his release until his movements stuttered, until he was out of breath and out of strength to move. 

He whimpered as I pulled myself off of him, his come pouring out of me as I eased myself onto my back next to him. 

We lay there in silence for a few moments, eyes gaping, chasing after the breaths we lost while our hearts thrummed in our chests. After a while, he slid his arm under my head. 

“C’mere, baby girl.”

I rolled into him, draping my arm across his chest and nuzzling my nose in the crook of neck. He smelled delicious, like sex and sweat and me and him and everything that was perfectly us. Stroking my hair, he peppered soft kisses across my forehead. 

“Love you, Dee,” I mumbled against his neck.

“Love you too, kitten.”

I shifted my head, looking at the disaster we were laying in.

“How exactly did we annihilate this bed?”

The sheet and comforter were completely gone, no doubt tangled around the missing pillows somewhere on the floor. The remaining fitted sheet was well on its way off and blotched with random damp spots. 

Dean looked over at Sam's bed, perfectly made and intact, as was Sam's M.O. 

“Good thing we have another one to use,” he said.

“Ugh, don't wanna move…” 

“Don't have to, sweetheart.” 

Dean released me and got up, walking the few steps to where his brother had slept for the past few nights and turned down the sheets. He came back and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me the short distance and lowering me gently down on the bed. I turned on my side to face him as he settled in beside me and covered us with the blankets. 

I traced my finger down his freckle-dusted nose. 

“That was fun,” I said. 

“Are you kiddin’ me? That was freaking awesome.” 

“I didn't think you'd enjoy that as much as you did.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you love being in control. And _I_ love you being in control- when we're fucking, anyway.”

“Kinda nice to give that up once in awhile. So, you liked bossin' me around?” 

“It was a nice change of pace. And after the last few days you deserved it.” 

“By the way, where the hell did that riding crop come from?” 

I giggled. “A friend gave it to me.”

“And you brought it with you on a hunt...why?” 

“Never know when or how something like that might come in useful.”

“Hmm. Well you know kitten…” he winked at me with a tired but mischievous grin, “payback’s a bitch.” 

“Oh no, Dean Winchester, whatever do you have in mind?” I simpered.

“You'll find out, sweetheart. Believe me,” he mumbled against my lips.

We kissed, open-mouthed and sleepily. As my eyes grew heavier and my responses to his kisses slowed, I flipped to my other side. Dean gathered me his arms, pulling my back flush against his chest, his thumb tracing lazy circles against my stomach as we both drifted off to sleep. 

**** 

I heard the sound of the door rattle just as pale light was starting to seep through the gap in the curtains. Sam’s silhouette limped through the door, sighing heavily as he closed it behind him. Once my eyes adjusted, I noticed he looked beyond disheveled. His chin-length hair was in disarray, a section of it matted against his cheek in something dark, thick and sticky. His face was filthy, streaked red with blood, and a long cut ran from his ear to under his chin.

“Sam? You okay?” I asked softly.

He answered with a grunt, collapsing into the dining chair nearest the door.

I roused Dean gently. “Dean, baby wake up.”

He woke with a start, sitting straight up and immediately reaching for his ivory-handled Colt on the nightstand.

“It’s alright, it's just Sam,” I assured him.

Dean put the gun down, regarding his little brother slumped in the chair, squinting as more of the morning light poured through the curtains.

“Sammy? You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sam winced, “I'm fine.”

Dean fumbled through his duffel on the floor next to the bed, pulling out a pair of boxers. He jumped up and pulled them on quickly as I sat up, covering myself with the bedsheet. My bag was across the room, so while Dean stood in front of Sam, I fished one of Dean’s t-shirts out of his bag and by some miracle, found my black thong peeking out from underneath it. Turning my back to the brothers, I slipped the too-large shirt over my head and slipped my panties on as they talked.

“What the hell happened? Thought you had a date with that waitress?” Dean asked.

“I did. Turns out she wasn’t just a waitress...she was a Wraith.” Sam grumbled. “Where's the first aid kit?”

“It's in the car, I got it. Lemme put some clothes on.” 

While Dean dressed, I went into the bathroom to get a couple warm washcloths for Sam. As I ran the cloths under the hot water, I heard Sam groan, “Dude, were you guys screwing in my bed all night?”

“Nah, we screwed in ours. Just needed to sleep in yours,” Dean responded with a light chuckle. 

“Don’t even want to know.” 

"Seriously though, what _is_ it with you banging monsters?” 

“Fuck you, Dean. Just go get the kit!” 

Dean had shut the door behind him just as I emerged from the bathroom. I approached Sam, placing one washcloth on the table and keeping one in my hand.

“Here, let me clean up that cut,” I offered.

“Thanks.” Sam sucked a lungful of air through his teeth when I gently blotted the warm cloth along his chin. 

“Sorry,” I said.

“It’s fine. So... did he like it?”

I smiled sheepishly. Sam had been the one who’d given me the crop, presenting it to me while we had been doing research and Dean had been out on a supply run, suggesting I use it on his brother.

“Yeah. Said he did, anyway.”

“I told you he would.”

I folded the washcloth over to a clean side. “You know,” I chuckled, “sometimes I think you two share _way_ too much with each other.”

My laugh was cut short when I caught Sam’s gaze.  It stabbed right through me, causing heat to rise up my cheeks as his hazel eyes fixed on mine with intensity. 

Then the corners of his mouth turned up in a sinister grin. 

“You have no idea how much we like to share... _Kitten_.”

 

***To Be Continued***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my amazing husband for being my beta on this one.  
> Amy - that move was for you.
> 
> Stay tuned for Part 3!
> 
> Follow me here or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
